


You Are Love

by circuscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hinata is literally a pomeranian puppy, there is no catch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Right before attending Karasuno, Tobio gets a new puppy that he immediately falls in love with. AU where Hinata is literally a pomeranian puppy.





	You Are Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a tribute to how much I love dogs than anything having to do with KageHina. I hope you enjoy it anyway, I certainly had fun writing it.

His parents said it was a graduation present, that they were proud of him for passing his high school entrance exams. But despite the explanation, Tobio was still bewildered by the ginger furball cradled in his hands.

It was a puppy, a tiny Pomeranian who looked at Tobio with as much curiosity as it did weariness. The two stared at each other for a long time until the puppy let out a shrill bark that caused Tobio to flinch. As if deciding Tobio wasn't that scary after all, the puppy finally started wagging its tail with what looked like a smile on its face. Tobio thought it was adorable and couldn't hold back his own smile, at which the puppy froze and looked scared. Of course his smile would scare the puppy.

“He's your first friend for your new school,” his mother had said when she gave it to him, trying to sound optimistic even though she knew how hard it was for him to socialize. Perhaps this was his parents way of making sure he wouldn't be lonely, Tobio thought bitterly.

The puppy was at least not struggling to run away, so that was at least a good sign.

They now sat on his floor of the bedroom, Tobio holding the puppy. A plush dog bed set on the floor, training pad in the corner, and an assortment of toys in what was in a certainly temporary pile. The puppy was fully moved into its new home. All that was left was to name it. But Tobio was at a loss, he couldn't even tell if the puppy liked him. It was like the poor thing was torn between the inherent happiness of a puppy and being scared of Tobio. At the very least it didn't seem to mind being held by him.

_You have nice hands._

<> <> <>

After their first meeting, it seemed like whether or not he was scared of Tobio no longer mattered to Hinata. The puppy had boundless energy as it scampered around the apartment and the pile of toys was perpetually scattered about the floor. He let out shrill barks of excitement when anyone so much as looked at him or even when he felt like he was being ignored. Hinata demanded attention.

Tobio did his best to provide that.

They were in Tobio’s room again, it’s where he tried to keep Hinata so the puppy wouldn’t bother his parents. There, Hinata kept switching between squeak toys, balls, plush animals, socks, anything at all that held the puppy’s interest. Hinata’s favorite game was whenever Tobio would throw something near him and he would immediately dive after it. He didn't bring it back, instead he shook it a little, ran away with it as if Tobio was trying to chase him, and then started chewing it once he decided he was a safe distance away.

This was how Hinata discovered the volleyball.

It was larger than the puppy, but that didn’t stop Hinata from trying to play with it. He tried pouncing on it, chasing it when it rolled away, but once he tried chewing it (he couldn’t, his mouth was way too small) Tobio decided to step in. “Oi, volleyballs aren’t for that,” he scolded weakly as he lifted the volleyball away.

But Hinata was offended, that was his new toy after all. Tobio laughed freely as the puppy playfully tackled him (or again, at least tried to, because he was just so small) in a failed effort to get his volleyball back. This only ended when Hinata tired out and fell asleep right where he was, Tobio lightly scratching behind his ears.

_You are a lot of fun._

<><><>

Quickly, nearly instantly, Hinata abandon his plush dog bed in favor of trying to claim Tobio’s as his own. Only once did Tobio bring Hinata onto his bed to play, and then all hope was lost. The tiny puppy was far too small to jump up on the bed on his own, so he found other ways to get what he wanted.

Ceaseless barking was Hinata’s best weapon, but headphones became Tobio’s best defense.

When that failed, Hinata would use Tobio’s height to his advantage. If any of his long limbs were hanging off the bed, they were targets. With a running jump, he’d pounce at the hand or foot and latch onto whatever clothing he could and just pull.

If all else failed, there were always the blankets. When Tobio was sure to keep well on his bed, that’s when Hinata would grab and just pull the bed sheets until the bed was left bare.

This was how the battle was lost. Three nights of them both doing their best, Tobio woke up from the chill and Hinata sitting proudly in a pile of blankets stolen from his bed.

Hinata was allowed on the bed, it was just easier that way.

Tobio had to search the apartment for a few shoeboxes that his mom had saved, and he taped and weighted them so Hinata could have a safe climb onto the bed. Afterward it seemed like that’s where he always was. There wasn’t a single night where Tobio wouldn’t have to clear out the bed of dog toys, and his pajamas and bed sheets had a permanent smattering of puppy fur over them. But it was worth it, because letting the puppy sleep on the bed was kind of nice.

Every night without fail, a tiny ball of fur pressed warmly against Tobio as he fell asleep. Next to his head, the curve of his side, the crook of his knee, tucked under his arm, or balanced on top of him, Hinata was always there. It was a nice feeling, just falling asleep knowing something else was there.

That very first night, Tobio didn’t know why he didn’t bring Hinata up sooner.

_You are warm._

<><><>

Tobio leaving for school was the hardest part of Hinata’s day, in fact it was most of his day. Leaving for morning practice at his new high school, spending the rest of the day in class, and not coming home until after afternoon practice left very little time. His mom would tell him that Hinata got very mopey whenever Tobio wasn’t home, waiting for him (on the bed of course) and only cheering up when Tobio came home.

It couldn’t be avoided, volleyball was just too important to cut back on, and he needed to get passing grades to keep playing volleyball. There was just nothing he could do about it.

But Tobio did what he could to give Hinata the attention he demanded, and that included taking Hinata with him everywhere he was allowed. This was mostly when Tobio went running.

However this was mostly not successful.

Hinata couldn’t keep up and always needed breaks. The tiny dog just wasn’t built for it. He always seemed so fast when they played inside, but the internet confirmed that Hinata could only run fast in short bursts.

Running was unfortunately something else Hinata could not do with Tobio, but Tobio tried to make it up in everything else.

The two made frequent trips to the park, and if Tobio had to go to the store, he would smuggle Hinata in to go shopping with him, and on occasions where the team would meet outside of practice, Tobio opted to bring Hinata.

This didn’t actually happen right away. It took a few months of on-court bonding and the anticipation of a summer festival that encouraged the team to plan to meet and have fun together outside of volleyball. Tobio didn’t understand why anyone would turn down more volleyball, but he surprised himself when the thought of hanging out with the rest of the team outside of practice sounded fun.

Since the entire festival was outdoors, Tobio saw no reason he couldn’t bring Hinata.

That was how the Karasuno Volleyball Club met Hinata.

Tsukishima tried to rile up Tobio for having such small and fluffy dog, but he was greatly overpowered by everyone trying to fawn over the little furball.

“Holy shit, he’s so tiny it’s amazing,” Nishinoya said when he held him. Even with his small stature, Hinata still looked tiny.

“He  _is_ still a puppy,” Sugawara argued, unable to stop himself scratching Hinata’s head. “How old did you say he was?”

“Five months,” Tobio answered briefly.

“He’s so small…” Asahi’s comment could barely be heard over the surrounding commotion of the festival.

As the evening progressed, there was at least one person’s attention on Hinata at all times (and Hinata was delighted by this). He was passed around near constantly since it was always someone else’s turn to hold him (Tobio did not notice when these turns were set up). Hinata was also given more than his fair share of snacks, it was a festival after all and it was rationalized that even Hinata should celebrate.

The rest of the team was so enamored with Hinata that Tobio didn’t get his own puppy back until much later in the evening. It was when the fireworks show started.

With the boom from the first firework cracked around them, Hinata dove out of Tanaka’s arms. Daichi was there to safely catch him, but Hinata did not stop struggling until he was back with Tobio, pressed into him and shaking. The fireworks were just too loud for the puppy.

The night was mostly over anyway, the team would go their separate ways once the show was over, so Tobio didn’t feel like he was missing anything when he excused himself to take Hinata home.

The further they got away from the noise of the fireworks, the more Hinata relaxed. Soon enough, Tobio was walking home carrying a sleeping puppy.

Yeah, he didn’t mind leaving early.

_You feel safe._

<><><>

Tobio was still hyper focused on volleyball. His parents never for a moment dreamed that would change by just getting him a puppy, but now Tobio got to focus on something else. Their son would do other things now and go out more, and he would spend time with friends from school. It wasn’t often, but it was still more than he used to. Even if it wasn’t by much, Tobio’s world expanded for the better.

And he smiled more.

_You are love._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was sort of practice for something I hope to do in the future.
> 
> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
